


Like a Lovers' Meeting

by QueenThayet



Category: Austin & Murry-O'Keefe Families - Madeleine L'Engle, Kairos (O'Keefe) Series - Madeleine L'Engle
Genre: A Wind in the Door, Canon Insert, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Femslash February, Turns out your parents are poly, happy healthy poly relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: A small excerpt fromA Wind in the Doorchapter 3 when Meg and Charles return to find Dr. Louise Colubra sitting in one of the comfortable chairs in their mother's lab, reading a book, and then she makes them cocoa. After the children head back to bed, Louise reflects on her relationship with the children and their mother.





	Like a Lovers' Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So we were reading A Wind in the Door to my kid, and this scene just screamed DOMESTIC to me, as a poly adult. Like maybe they're just gals being pals, but go back and read the end of chapter three in this book. It's Meg's POV in the book, and children are oblivious to the romantic lives of their parents so it's not TEXT, but I'm pretty sure Louise is more than just a close friend to Kate Murry (and maybe Alex too, I haven't decided yet!). This was meant to be longer, and was also meant to go up in February, but this is all my brain could do right now.

Louise looked up at Kate with a smile as her youngest and oldest children left the lab, cocoa drunk and worries thoroughly discussed (although not solved). 

“Sorry about that, I didn’t even realize Charles Wallace was out of bed,” Kate said after the children had left. She shook her head absentmindedly. 

“Do you have any idea why Meg looked like she was going to jump out of her skin when I asked about Louise the Larger?”

Kate shook her head. “No idea, Lou. I’d say it was odd, but I feel like nearly everything is odd right now, so maybe it’s normal? I don’t know. I should go check on Charles Wallace, though. I’ll be back shortly.” Kate got down off the stool at her lab bench and walked over to brush a kiss against Louise’s lips before she walked out of the lab and into the house. 

Louise watched admiringly as Kate left. She was always impressed with the way Kate managed her children. Louise felt affection for the children, of course, but she didn’t seem to understand them the way that Kate did. Nevertheless, she was as worried as Kate, if that were possible, about Charles Wallace’s health. That was one reason she was spending so much time at the Murry’s home, especially with Alexander being gone so much still, even though he’d only just returned last year from wherever he’d been. Another planet, apparently. Louise knew it was rooted in science, but she still found so much of Alexander’s research and practice beyond her comprehension. The human body had enough mysteries for her, thank you very much. She resettled herself in the comfortable red leather chair (a chair that had been added to the lab for her comfort, it’s not like Kate ever sat anywhere except a lab stool) and waited for Kate to come back.


End file.
